modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Moda na sukces
Stany Zjednoczone |oryginalny_język = angielski |liczna_odcinków = 8217 7257 (stan na 8 listopada 2019) Lista odcinków |produkcja = Bell-Phillip Television |twórcy = William J. Bell Lee Phillip Bell |reżyseria = Michael Stich Cynthia J. Popp Deveney Kelly Jennifer Howard David Shaughnessy Anthony Pascarelli |scenariusz = Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Shannon B. Bradley Jack F. Smith Adam Dusevoir Tracey Ann Kelly Rex M. Best Michele Val Jean Kay Alden |muzyka = David Kurtz Jack Allocco |stacja_telewizyjna = CBS TVP1 (1994–2014) Player.pl (od 2015) Nowa TV (2016–2017) |lata_emisji = od 1987 od 1994 |premiera = 23 marca 1987 5 września 1994 |strona_internetowa= boldandbeautiful.com CBS.com |portale= Facebook Twitter Instagram }} Moda na sukces (ang. The Bold and the Beautiful, w skrócie B&B, dosł. Śmiali i piękni) – amerykańska opera mydlana, stworzona przez Lee Phillip Bella i Williama Josepha Bella. Zadebiutowała w stacji CBS 23 marca 1987. W Polsce, serial był emitowany od 5 września 1994 do 9 grudnia 2014 w TVP1. Od 1 kwietnia 2015, serial jest udostępniany przez internetowy serwis VOD Player.pl, należący do stacji TVN. Od 9 listopada 2016 do 27 października 2017, serial był emitowany także na kanale Nowa TV. Moda na sukces jest najdłużej emitowanym serialem telewizyjnym w Polsce. Fabuła Historia rodziny Forresterów 300px|right|thumb|Forresterowie: Stephanie, Eric, Thorne, Ridge i Kristen (1987) Stephanie Douglas, kobieta o silnej woli, wywodząca się z bogatej rodziny, spotkała swojego przyszłego męża Erica Forrestera, który chciał zostać projektantem mody, na Northwestern University w Chicago, w stanie Illinois. Kiedy kobieta zaszła w ciążę, mężczyzna ożenił się z nią, choć myślał o ślubie z Elizabeth Henderson. Państwo Forrester przeprowadzili się do Los Angeles, gdzie założyli dom mody Forrester Creations, oparty na talencie Erica i finansowany przez Stephanie. W trakcie zdobywania międzynarodowego prestiżu, sławy i bogactwa małżeństwu udało się wychować czwórkę dzieci w ciepłej, domowej atmosferze – najstarszego syna Ridge'a, jego brata Thorne'a i dwie młodsze siostry, Kristen i Felicię. Po latach, kiedy wszystkie dzieci były już dorosłe, odkryto, że biologicznym ojcem Ridge'a jest Massimo Marone. Stephanie i Eric mieli też córkę, Angelę. Dziewczynka zmarła w wieku 14 lat, a pani Douglas powiedziała mężowi, że Angela zmarła przy narodzinach. Początek i rozwój serialu Pierwsze odcinki serialu skupiały się na ślubie Ridge'a i Caroline Spencer, córki bogatego, bardzo wpływowego biznesmena i magnata prasowego, Billa Spencera. W tym czasie Ridge był już projektantem mody i wiceprezesem Forrester Creations. Wszystkie media nazywały to wydarzenie "ślubem roku w świecie mody". Tysiące kobiet widząc zdjęcia Ridge'a zastanawiały się, jak Caroline skradła serce niedawnemu playboyowi, który deklarował, że nie spędzi reszty życia u boku jednej kobiety. 270px|left|thumb|Caroline, Ridge i Brooke Jedną z tych kobiet była studentka chemii – Brooke Logan, wywodząca się z klasy średniej, mieszkająca z samotną matką Beth i rodzeństwem: Stormem, Donną i Katie w typowym amerykańskim domu w Dolinie San Fernando w Los Angeles. Ironiczne zrządzenie losu sprawiło, że Beth okazała się być tą samą osobą, z którą Eric chciał się ożenić na studiach. Z czasem, z rodziny Loganów jedynie Brooke pozostała na stałe w L.A., a pozostali członkowie rodziny powracali gościnnie na przestrzeni kolejnych lat. Rywalizacja Caroline i Brooke o względy Ridge'a była głównym wątkiem pierwszych lat emisji Mody na sukces. Ridge ostatecznie wybrał Caroline, ale rozdzieliła ich śmierć kobiety. Rozpoczęła się wówczas rywalizacja pomiędzy Brooke a lekarką zmarłej Caroline, dr Taylor Hayes. Brooke i Ridge wiązali się ze sobą tylko po to, by po pewnym czasie ponownie się rozstać z powodu zaistniałych okoliczności. Podobnie jak Eric, który wielokrotnie odchodzi od Stephanie, ale zawsze do niej wracał. Na przestrzeni lat, kontrowersyjna Brooke, wdawała się w liczne romanse, m.in. ze swoim prawnikiem, z dwoma zięciami oraz ze szwagrem. Jej związki najczęściej kończyły się ślubami. Dwukrotnie wyszła za mąż za ojczyma Ridge'a (uważanego wówczas za jego ojca), Erica oraz braci Ridge'a, Thorne'a i Nicka. Urodziła Ericowi dwójkę dzieci. Ridge niezmiennie odnajdywał spokój, zwykle kończący się ślubem, u boku Taylor, kolejnej miłości jego życia. 270px|thumb|right|Taylor, Ridge i Brooke Przez ponad dekadę, głównym i elektryzującym wątkiem serialu była rywalizacja między Taylor i Brooke o względy Ridge'a. W 1989, Brooke straciła jego dziecko. W 1992, Taylor i Ridge wzięli ślub po raz pierwszy. Kiedy kobieta została uznana za zmarłą, w 1994, po raz pierwszy Forrester poślubił Brooke. W 1998, Taylor urodziła jego pierworodnego syna, Thomasa. Rok później, na świat przyszły ich bliźniaczki, Phoebe i Steffy. W 2004, Ridge i Brooke doczekali się jedynego wspólnego dziecka, Ridge'a Juniora. W 2006, Ridge dokonał ostatecznego wyboru między kobietami, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że bardziej kocha Brooke. Powracał jednak do Taylor na krótko w 2009 i 2011. Kiedy Brooke nie mogła być z Ridge'em, wiązała się z różnymi mężczyznami, z którymi często zachodziła w ciążę. W 2012, rozeszły się również drogi Ridge'a i Brooke. Loganówna nawiązała romans ze swoim szwagrem, Billem Spencerem Jr., z którym zaszła w ciążę. Brooke i Ridge powrócili do siebie na krótko w 2014, ale Ridge porzucił ją i zaręczył się z jej młodszą siostrą, Katie. Po rozstaniu z Ridge'em, Taylor zaczęła szukać pocieszenia w ramionach innych mężczyzn, ale nie mogła znaleźć szczęścia, gdyż Forrester pozostawał miłością jej życia. 270px|left Od samego początku, burzliwy konflikt między Stephanie i Brooke był kluczowy dla serialu. Między paniami często dochodziło do ostrych wymian zdań, a nieraz również do rękoczynów. Stephanie popierała związek Ridge'a i Taylor, a Brooke uważała za oportunistkę. Ich ekranowa walka była niezaprzeczalnie jednym z głównych i najlepiej prowadzonych wątków. Z czasem, konflikt między odwiecznymi rywalkami nie przybierał już na sile. Kobiety pogodziły się, kiedy u seniorki rodu Forresterów zdiagnozowano raka płuc. W 2012, Stephanie umarła w ramionach Brooke. 300px|right|thumb|Hope, Liam i Steffy Od 2010 roku, do serialu zaczęto wprowadzać coraz więcej nowych, młodych postaci. Był to celowy zabieg twórców serialu, który miał na celu przyciągnięcie uwagi młodszej widowni i odejście od wizerunku typowej opery mydlanej. Spowodowane było to spadkiem popularności telenowel i zdjęciem wielu seriali tego rodzaju z anten różnych stacji. W 2011, powtórzono sprawdzony schemat, kiedy córki Taylor i Brooke − Steffy i Hope − rozpoczęły rywalizację o serce Liama Spencera. Walka Hope i Steffy szybko stała się głównym wątkiem serialu i zdominowała fabułę w roku 2012. Jednak nie odniesiono sukcesu, jak w przypadku rywalizacji Taylor i Brooke sprzed dekady. Dodatkowo, perypetie pozostałych postaci zeszły na drugi plan i stały się jedynie tłem do miłosnego trójkąta. Błąd ten naprawiono dopiero w 2013 roku. W serialu pojawiły się wówczas nowe postacie, ponownie wprowadzono wiele wątków, a rywalizacja Steffy i Hope zakończyła się, kiedy córka Taylor wyjechała z miasta. W 2014, Hope związała się z bratem Liama, Wyattem. Pod koniec roku, również opuściła L.A. W 2015, do serialu powróciła postać Steffy, która także została uwikłana w miłosny trójkąt między Liamem i Wyattem. W 2018 powrócono do wątku miłosnych perypetii Steffy, Liama i Hope. Obecnie, obsada Mody na sukces to w zdecydowanej większości nowi, młodzi bohaterowie, których losy są chętnie oglądane przez amerykańską widownie. Wątki poboczne 300px|left|thumb|Zespół Spectry: Saul, Clarke, Sally, Macy i Darla Od początku istnienia serialu, główną rodziną, wokół której skupia się fabuła, są Forresterowie. W pierwszych latach emisji, serial skupiał się również na klanie Loganów i Spencerów. Na przełomie 1988/1989 z serialu kolejno zniknęli Loganowie, z których na stałe pozostała jedynie Brooke. Zastąpił ich wątek konkurencyjnego domu mody ''Spectra Fashions'', kierowanego przez Sally Spectrę. Sally, niezwykle charakterystyczna postać z odważnymi strojami i sporą czerwoną fryzurą, uczestniczyła zarówno w komicznych jak i tragicznych wątkach serialu. Towarzyszyli jej: córka Macy, niezbyt rozgarnięta recepcjonistka Darla Einstein, projektant Clarke Garrison, ich syn CJ oraz wierny krawiec Saul Feinberg. Rywalizacja Sally z Forresterami oraz długotrwały konflikt Spectry ze Stephanie, były jednymi z ważniejszych wątków lat 90. Firma Sally nigdy nie mogła dorównać Forresterom, a stosunki Stephanie i Sally ostatecznie ociepliły się. W 1996, zmarł aktor odtwarzający rolę Saula, co wiązało się z uśmierceniem bohatera. W kolejnych latach, zmarły również postacie Macy i Darli. W 2003, firmę Sally przejęli Brooke i Ridge. Zmienili jej nazwę na Logan Designs, ale już w 2004 firma trafiła z powrotem w ręce Spectry. Stephanie i Sally zostały przyjaciółkami, a Spectra Fashions zbankrutowała w 2005. Sally pracowała przez pewien okres dla Forresterów, a ostatecznie wyjechała z kraju do Saint-Tropez. Odejście postaci Sally wiązało się ze śmiercią aktorki, lecz nie zdecydowano się uśmiercić jej bohaterki. W 2007, Sally sprzedaje firmę Jackie i Nickowi. Firma zmieniła nazwę na Jackie M. Designs i ponownie staje się konkurencją Forresterów. Sally przenosi się na Wyspy Kanaryjskie, a kiedy w 2012 Stephanie dzwoni do niej, okazuje się, że spędza ona beztrosko czas w towarzystwie młodych mężczyzn. Dawna firma Sally pod wodzą Jackie i Nicka również nie odnosi sukcesów. 270px|thumb|right|Marone'owie: Oscar, Massimo, Ridge, Nick i Jackie W 1994, z serialu zniknęli Spencerowie, a fabuła skupiła się wokół nowych postaci. Dopiero w 2001, wprowadzono wątek rodziny Marone'ów, który stopniowo wyparł rodzinę Spectry i jej przyjaciół. Massimo Marone, głowa rodziny i miliarder zajmujący się żeglugą, wychowywał się i spotykał w czasie studiów ze Stephanie. Spędzili ze sobą tylko jedną noc, niedługo przed tym, gdy Stephanie pierwszy raz przespała się z Erikiem. Po ponad czterdziestu latach testy wykazały, że Massimo jest biologicznym ojcem Ridge'a. W 2003, w serialu pojawili się Dominick "Nick" Payne oraz jego matka, Jacqueline "Jackie" Payne. Okazała się ona byłą kochanką Massima, a Nick, jeden z kapitanów ''Marone Industries'', jego synem. W przeciwieństwie do Ridge'a, Nick zmienił swoje nazwisko na Marone. W 2006, Massimo opuścił Los Angeles, a w 2012, z serialu zniknęli Nick, Jackie oraz jej mąż, Owen Knight. 300px|thumb|left|Siostry Logan: Katie, Brooke i Donna Od 2006, do serialu na stałe przywrócono rodzinę Loganów. W tym roku wrócili Stephen, Donna oraz Storm. W 2007, do serialu powróciła Katie, a rok później Beth. W 2008, Storm popełnił samobójstwo, a w 2010, Beth utopiła się w basenie Forrestów. W 2011, z serialu zniknął Stephen, więc serial skupił się na perypetiach sióstr Logan. W 2015, z serialu zniknęła postać Donny, a w 2018 ponownie przywrócono jej postać na stałe. 300px|thumb|right|Spencerowie: Caroline, Liam, Bill, Wyatt i Katie Od 2009, serial ponownie skupił uwagę na klanie Spencerów, wypierając rodzinę Marone'ów. Gościnnie zaczęła pojawiać się siostra bliźniaczka Caroline, Karen. Na stałe zagościł również syna Billa Spencera, Bill Junior, który poślubił Katie. W 2010 odnalazł on swojego nieślubnego i dorosłego syna, Liama. W 2012, w serialu pojawił się córka Karen, Caroline. W tym samym roku, na świat przyszedł syn Billa i Katie, Will. W 2013, w serialu pojawił się drugi nieślubny syn Billa, Wyatt, wraz z matką, Quinn Fuller. 300px|left|thumb|Nowa ekipa Spectry: Darlita, Shirley, Sally i Saul W 2017, z okazji jubileuszu 30-lecia istnienia Mody na sukces, postanowiono przywrócić do serialu wątek rodziny Spectra. Okazuje się, że Sally Spectra ma siostrę, Shirley, która wychowywała swoją wnuczkę, Sally. Na prośbę sędziwej Sally, Shirley i jej wnuczka postanawiają wskrzesić dom mody Spectra Fashions i przywrócić jego dawną świetność. Panie zatrudniają krawca, Saula, będącego wnukiem zmarłego Saula. Na stanowisko sekretarki wybierają Darlitę. Do nowej ekipy Spectry dołącza również młodsza siostra Sally, Coco. Wątek nowego klanu Spectry został jednak zakończony zaledwie po roku. Po jakimś czasie, z "nowego klanu" Spectry pozostała jedynie Sally Jr. Na przestrzeni lat, serial poruszył wiele wątków dotyczących życia społecznego. W 1991 roku, ukazano problem bezdomności w Los Angeles, kiedy Stephanie straciła pamięć i zamieszkała na ulicy. W 1999 roku, sprawą bezdomności zajmuje się również Taylor, kiedy znajduje bezdomnego pod swoim domkiem na plaży. Do tego wątku powrócono w 2010 i 2011 roku, kiedy Stephanie odwiedza tę samą dzielnicę L.A., w której mieszkała przed laty, a gdzie znajduje się najwięcej bezdomnych osób. Stephanie i Brooke pomagały wówczas przy rozdawaniu posiłków. W Święta Bożego Narodzenia 2014, Forresterowie również pomagają przy posiłkach. W 2012 roku, pojawił się w serialu wątek homoseksualny - Karen Spencer po wielu latach ujawniła, że jest lesbijką i wspólnie ze swoją żoną wychowują adoptowaną córkę, Caroline. W 2015 roku, poruszono wątek osób transgenderycznych. Okazało się, że Maya Avant urodziła się jako mężczyzna i dzięki operacjom i terapii hormonalnej, stała się kobietą. Równie ważną kwestią jest wątek dotyczący nielegalnej imigracji, który pojawiał się w serialu kilkukrotnie, m.in. w przypadku Claudii Cortez (1996), Gabrieli Moreno (2005) czy też Ivy Forrester (2015). Spin-off Osobny artykuł: * Room 8 Latem 2013, Moda na sukces doczekała się spin-offu. Internetowy serial Room 8 został stworzony przez Bradleya Bella, przy współpracy z aktorami serialu – Karlą Mosley oraz Lawrencem Saint-Vincentem. Pierwotnie, serial został stworzony na potrzeby scenariusza Mody na sukces. Serial powstał jednak naprawdę i wszystkie osiem odcinków udostępniono w Internecie. Mosley i Saint-Victor grają w nim główne role. Room 8 nie jest powiązany z fabułą Mody na sukces. Książki W 2014 roku na rynek amerykański trafiło 8 publikacji książkowych z gatunku romansu, w których głównymi bohaterami są wybrane postacie Mody na sukces. Każda historia tworzy zamkniętą całość i w żaden sposób nie jest powiązana z fabułą serialu. Do cyklu książek należą: * Forbidden Affair – wydana 28 stycznia 2014; głównymi bohaterami są Steffy Forrester i Bill Spencer Jr. * Collision Course – wydana 28 stycznia 2014; głównymi bohaterami są Taylor Hayes i Bill Spencer Jr. * Second Chances – wydana 25 marca 2014; głównymi bohaterami są Steffy Forrester i Rick Forrester * Stormswept – wydana 25 marca 2014; głównymi bohaterami są Hope Logan i Oliver Jones * Blindsided by Love – wydana 5 listopada 2014; głównymi bohaterami są Caroline Spencer i Ridge Forrester * Heart's Desire – wydana 1 grudnia 2014; głównymi bohaterami są Taylor Hayes i Rick Forrester * Sunset Love – wydana 1 grudnia 2014; głównymi bohaterami są Brooke Logan i Thorne Forrester * Dangerous Love – wydana 1 grudnia 2014; głównymi bohaterami są Donna Logan i Ridge Forrester Kapsuła czasu Z okazji 30-lecia istnienia Mody na sukces, twórcy przygotowali specjalny cykl, zatytułowany Kapsuła czasu, zawierający archiwalne sceny serialu. Emitowany był od 1 do 14 marca 2017 (odc. 7535−7544), przed napisami końcowymi każdego odcinka. Obsada Osobne artykuły: * Lista postaci * Lista aktorów Emisja w Polsce (Player.pl; styczeń 2016) Główna obsada Występujący gościnnie Przyszłe zmiany w obsadzie Emisja w USA Główna obsada Występujący gościnnie Przyszłe zmiany w obsadzie brak zmian w obsadzie Odcinki Osobny artykuł: * [[Lista odcinków serialu Moda na sukces|''Lista odcinków]] Temat muzyczny, czołówka i napisy końcowe '''Temat muzyczny' Temat muzyczny Mody na sukces, High Upon This Love, został napisany przez Jacka Allocco i Davida Kurtza. Partia saksofonu była wykonywana przez Erica Marienthala. W 1998, w serialu gościnnie wystąpiła Dionne Warwick, która wykonała wersję wokalną utworu. Czołówka Osobny artykuł: * Czołówka serialu Moda na sukces Pierwsza czołówka serialu obowiązywała w latach 1987−1995 i trwała ok. 30 sekund. Stworzona przez Wayne'a Fitzgeralda, składała się ze zdjęć ówczesnej obsady, modelek oraz projektów. Zakończenie stanowiło ujęcie rozwijającej się różowej rolki materiału, z dodanym napisem The Bold and the Beautiful, pisanym majuskułą czcionki Huxley Vertical, losowo się pojawiającym i układającym się w logo serialu. W 1995 muzyka została przedłużona i trwała 42 sekundy, choć bardzo rzadko używano krótszej wersji. W 2000, motyw muzyczny został zmodyfikowany. Istniały wówczas trzy wersje czołówki o różnych długościach. Najdłuższa, nadal trwała 42 sekundy. Średnia, używana była bardzo rzadko i trwała ok. 33 sekund. Najkrótsza, używana najczęściej, trwała ok. 21 sekund. W pierwszych sekundach czołówki, sporadycznie pojawiały się różne wariacje muzyczne. Na przestrzeni lat zmieniały się zdjęcia bohaterów serialu, prócz ujęć dwójki aktorów – Susan Flannery (Stephanie) oraz Johna McCooka (Eric), których fotografie pozostawiano niezmienione. 2 lipca 2004 (odc. 4334) do serialu wprowadzono zupełnie nową czołówkę wraz z nowym logo serialu – monogramem B&B na czerwonym tle. W Polsce, czołówka ta ukazała się po raz pierwszy 4 grudnia 2008. Zamiast zdjęć wykorzystano w niej nagrane ujęcia głównych postaci wraz z ich serialowym imieniem. Postacie występujące gościnnie nie zostawały dodawane do czołówki. Większość członków obsady występuje w czołówce w ciemnym ubraniu. Istniały trzy wersje nowego otwarcia – pełnej długości (ok. 42 sekund), wersja krótsza (ok. 29 sekund) oraz najkrótsza (ok. 15 sekund). W dwóch pierwszych ukazano postacie, a najkrótszą wersję pozostawiono bez nich. Od 2005, do ujęć bohaterów dodano nazwiska aktorów. W grudniu 2005, wprowadzono czwartą, najkrótszą wersję czołówki (ok. 8 sekund), w której również nie ukazano postaci. Pierwsze trzy wersje rozpoczynają się okładką magazynu o modzie, która przemienia się w ujęcia z sesji zdjęciowej. Wraz z wprowadzeniem nowej wersji czołówki zmieniono towarzyszący jej utwór muzyczny. W odcinku 6000. pojawiło się jedynie logo serialu. Był to specjalny odcinek, poświęcony osobom, które wygrały walkę z rakiem. Podczas gali z okazji 6000 odcinka, zaprezentowano kolejną wersję czołówek. Zmianie uległ zarówno towarzyszący temat muzyczny, logo serialu i zamysł czołówki, która ukazuje wybieg podczas pokazu mody, wokół którego znajdują się postacie. Nową czołówkę wprowadzono do serialu 21 lutego 2011 (odc. 6010). W Polsce, czołówka ta ukazała się po raz pierwszy 1 października 2014. Istnieją trzy wersje czołówki − najdłuższa (ok. 44 sekund), krótsza (ok. 30 sekund) i najkrótsza (ok. 9 sekund). Najkrótsza wersja nie zawiera postaci. W odcinku 6186, w czołówce pojawiły się latające nietoperze. Miało to nawiązać do obchodzonego w tym dniu Halloween. Czołówka ta nie pojawiła się jednak w Polsce. W odcinku 6216 pojawiło się samo logo serialu. Był to specjalny odcinek, poświęcony porzuconym dzieciom. W odcinku 6286 pojawia się samo logo serialu, które przybiera srebrny kolor. W logo wpisana jest liczba 25, a poniżej napis "Srebrna rocznica". Był to odcinek przygotowany na obchody 25-lecia serialu. Również i ta czołówka nie ukazała się w Polsce. Samo logo pojawiło się również w odcinku 6449, który był poświęcony przyjęciu pożegnalnemu dla Stephanie Forrester. Czołówka bez stałego podkładu muzycznego pojawiła się w odcinku 6456, w którym zmarła Stephanie. W odcinku 7452, w czołówce ponownie pojawiły się nietoperze, symbolizujące obchodzone w tym dniu Halloween. W odcinku 7489, w czołówce pojawił się spadający śnieg i odgłos dzwonków, symbolizujące odcinek świąteczny. 23 marca 2017 (odc. 7549), dokładnie 30 lat po premierze serialu, zostaje wprowadzona nowa czołówka, która jest stylizowana na oryginalną, pierwszą wersję, z lekko zmodyfikowaną melodią z lat 2000–2004. Czołówka zawiera oryginalne logo, w pierwszych sekundach kilkukrotnie pojawiły się różne wariacje muzyczne, a po rozwinięciu tytułu, litery B i O podświetlone są w taki sposób, aby utworzyła się liczba 30. Istnieją dwie wersje czołówki − dłuższa (43 sekundy) i krótsza, bez postaci (11 sekund). W odcinkach 7705 oraz 7958 została zaprezentowana specjalna, halloweenowa czołówka, w której ujęcia modelek zastąpione są zdjęciami przebranych w świąteczne kostiumy modeli, a w tle słychać charakterystyczne okrzyki strachu. W odcinkach 7801 oraz 7802, podświetlone zostaje całe logo serialu. Od odcinka 7803, logo przestaje być wyróżniane. W odcinkach 7990–7994 zostaje użyta specjalna, świąteczna czołówka, w której dotychczasowe ujęcia modelek zastąpione są zdjęciami modelek ze świątecznym makijażem. W tle słychać charakterystyczne odgłosy dzwoneczków, a przez całą sekwencję spadają płatki śniegu. W halloweenowym odcinku 8211 zostaje użyta najkrótsza czołówka, pod koniec której na tle loga serialu ukazuje się duch. W czołówce emitowanej obecnie w Player.pl występują postacie w następującej kolejności: Eric Forrester, Brooke Logan, Ridge Forrester, Katie Logan Spencer, Donna Logan, Hope Logan, Bill Spencer Jr., Liam Spencer, Wyatt Spencer, Quinn Fuller Sharpe, Ivy Forrester, Thorne Forrester, Alexandria Forrester, Carter Walton, Deacon Sharpe, Pamela Douglas, Oliver Jones, Maya Avant Forrester, Caroline Spencer Forrester oraz Rick Forrester. W czołówce emitowanej obecnie na CBS występują postacie w następującej kolejności: Eric Forrester, Brooke Logan Forrester, Ridge Forrester, Steffy Forrester, Liam Spencer, Quinn Fuller Forrester, Wyatt Spencer, Maya Avant, Hope Logan, Bill Spencer Jr., Katie Logan, Donna Logan, Justin Barber, Sally Spectra Jr., Xander Avant, Taylor Hayes, Thomas Forrester, Pamela Douglas, Shauna Fulton, Reese Buckingham, Zoe Buckingham oraz Florence Fulton. Napisy końcowe Od 1987 do 2000, napisy końcowe miały kilka wersji, o różnych długościach i z różnymi wariacjami motywu muzycznego serialu. Stałymi elementami sekwencji końcowych były logo serialu, nazwiska twórców, producentów, scenarzystów i reżyserów oraz logo produkcji. Najdłuższe wersje napisów zawierały wspólnie nazwiska aktorów i ekipy filmowej oraz miały one różną długość (do ok. 2 minut). W innych, długich wersjach, nazwiska aktorów i członków ekipy ukazywano wymiennie. Krótsze sekwencje końcowe miały różną długość (od 8 do 20 sekund). Najkrótsze napisy końcowe trwały ok. 3 sekund i zawierały one jedynie logo produkcji. Od 1987 do 1992, napisy końcowe prezentowane były na czarnym tle. W lewym, dolnym rogu widniało ówczesne logo serialu, a napisy, stworzone czcionką Huxley Vertical, pojawiały się z prawej strony. W 1992, czarne tło zastąpiono zmieniającymi się w każdym odcinku krajobrazami Los Angeles oraz zmieniono czcionkę napisów. Używano różnych widoków na plaże, serialowe domy bohaterów oraz ulice Los Angeles. Ujęcia z napisów końcowych zmieniały się również w zależności od miejsc odwiedzanych przez bohaterów. Logo serialu zostało wyśrodkowane i pojawiało się na samym początku. Nie ukazywano go jedynie w najkrótszych wersjach napisów. Na przestrzeni lat, schemat napisów końcowych zmieniał się wraz z pojedynczymi wyjątkami. Już w grudniu 1987, w odcinku świątecznym, napisy ukazano na tle gwiazdki serialowej rodziny Loganów. Napisy przesuwały się z dołu do góry, a podkładem muzycznym była świąteczna melodia We Wish You a Merry Christmas. W styczniu 1990 (odc. 708), w odcinku zakończonym nocą poślubną Caroline i Ridge'a, zamiast stałego podkładu muzycznego, użyto instrumentalnej wersji utworu This Time Around, wykonanego w tym odcinku przez Ronna Mossa oraz Nicci Sill. W 1994, w odcinku zakończonym pogrzebem Taylor, w tle ukazano jej zdjęcie ślubne, użyto innej melodii, a pomniejszone, krótkie napisy pojawiły się w prawym dolnym rogu. Od listopada 1998 do lipca 1999, podkładem muzycznym napisów końcowych była wokalna wersja motywu muzycznego utworu, High Upon This Love, wykonywana przez Dionne Warwick. W 2000, kiedy pojawiła się nowa melodia czołówki, zmianie uległy także napisy końcowe. Mimo kilku modyfikacji na przestrzeni lat, pozostawiono jedynie dwie wersje (dłuższą i krótszą), rezygnując z tych najkrótszych. Obydwie obowiązują do dziś. Dłuższa sekwencja zawiera zarówno nazwiska aktorów jak i ekipy filmowej. Trwa ona 1 minutę i 6 sekund i pojawia się średnio raz na tydzień. Krótsza wersja, pojawiająca się najczęściej, trwa 26 sekund. Od 2000, obydwie wersje napisów końcowych mają stały podkład muzyczny. W grudniu 2000 (odc. 3444), wyjątkowo użyto motywu z lat 1987-2000. Takimi wyjątkami są również trzy odcinki z listopada i grudnia 2001 (3683, 3686, 3695). Podkład muzyczny ulegał zmianie trzykrotnie − wraz ze zmianami melodii w 2004, 2011 oraz 2017. Zmianie poddano również czcionkę użytą w napisach. Lekko zmodyfikowana czcionka, wprowadzona we wrześniu 2011, wraz z przejściem na wysoką rozdzielczość obrazu, obowiązuje do dziś. Od 2017, kilkukrotnie użyto różnych wariacji muzycznych w pierwszych sekundach napisów. Od 2011, wprowadzono nowe ujęcia starych widoków z napisów końcowych. Odświeżano je od września 2011, wraz z przejściem ze standardowej na wysoką rozdzielczość obrazu. Od 1987 do 2013, nazwiska twórców serialu − Williama J. Bella oraz Lee Phillip Bell − niezmiennie pojawiały się na początku napisów. W 2013 (odc. 6481), przeniesiono je na koniec. W marcu 2017, mimo przywrócenia oryginalnego logo serialu w czołówce, logo w napisach końcowych pozostaje niezmienione. W halloweenowym odcinku 8211, wizualizacja ducha pojawia się w trakcie napisów końcowych. Realizacja Realizacja Mody na sukces opiera się na tradycyjnym i typowym dla opery mydlanej sposobie kręcenia scen w studiu, z wykorzystaniem specjalnie stworzonej scenografii. Odpowiada ona głównie takim miejscom, jak posiadłości i mieszkania bohaterów czy siedziba Domu mody Forrester. Aby przedstawić miejsce wydarzeń w serialu, pokazywane są ujęcia różnych budynków w Los Angeles, które na przestrzeni lat pełnią jednak różne funkcje. W 2001 budynek, który był pokazywany jako miejsce pracy Taylor, od 2003 do 2006 był pokazywany jako Marone Industries. W 2009 znów ukazano go jako miejsce pracy Taylor. W pierwszych latach emisji budynek, który był pokazywany jako Spencer Publications, w 2007 ukazano jako Forrester Originals, od 2009 do 2010 ponownie był pokazywany jako Spencer Publications. W ostatnich latach, podobnie jak w zakończonym już Guiding Light, pojawia się coraz więcej ujęć nagrywanych poza studiem. Pojawia się dużo scen wokół siedziby Domu mody Forrester, kręconych w różnych miejscach studia CBS. Wiele scen kręconych w plenerze ma miejsce poza Los Angeles, a także poza USA. Od 1988, pokazywane są ujęcia domów bohaterów, będące w rzeczywistości posiadłościami rodziny Bellów, znajdujące się w dzielnicy Bel Air. Kręcono tutaj sceny takie jak: postrzelenie Ridge'a (1988), sceny Brooke i Ridge'a (2011, 2013), wypadek Caroline (2012/2013), wypadek Hope (2014) oraz zamach na Quinn (2017). Bohaterowie często odwiedzają miasto Big Bear. W plenerze, nakręcono tutaj sceny wypadku Bridget (2005) oraz pierwsze spotkanie Hope i Wyatta (2013). Leo Carrillo California State Park posłużył w 2009 roku jako Hawaje, gdzie Owen i Jackie wzięli ślub. Nakręcono tutaj również kłótnię Bridget i Nicka (2006) oraz sceny Thomasa i Brooke po katastrofie lotniczej (2011). W 1989, sceny konkurencyjnego pokazu mody nakręcono na statku Queen Mary. W 1990, Caroline i Ridge pobrali się w San Juan Capistrano. W 1991, Brooke i Eric wzięli ślub w Palm Springs. W 1993, Eric i Sheila wyjechali w podróż poślubną na Catalina Island. Na plaży w Point Dume dwukrotnie nakręcono śluby Brooke i Ridge'a (1994, 2009). Nakręcono tam również sceny Steffy i Marcusa (2008) oraz Steffy i Liama (2011). W 1996, sceny bójki Clarke'a i porywaczy jego syna nakręcono pod słynnym napisem Hollywood Sign. Sfilmowano tam także sceny Brooke i Ridge'a (2010). W 2004, Brooke i Nick spacerowali po Venice Beach. Kręcono tam również sceny Steffy i Liama (2012). W 2006, niedaleko przystani Marina del Rey nakręcono ślub Brooke i Nicka, a także sceny Stephanie (2009). W 2007, Phoebe i Constantine odwiedzili słynną ulicę Hollywood Boulevard. W 2009, Ann Douglas umarła na plaży Paradise Cove w Malibu. W 2010, Stephanie, Taylor i Brooke odbyły przejażdżkę kolejką Angels Flight. Na molo Santa Monica Pier nakręcono przejażdżkę Brooke i Stephanie kolejką górksą (2010), a wcześniej także sceny Steffy i Ricka (2009). W 2013, Maya i Rick spacerowali ulicą Rodeo Drive. W 2014, w Pan Pacific Park nakręcono sceny Katie i Ridge'a. W 2016, Maya zaśpiewała hymn narodowy na stadionie Dodger Stadium. Sceny Mody na sukces kręcono także w takich miejscach jak: Saint Thomas (1992), Barbados (1996), Lago di Como (1997), Wenecja (1999/2000), Portofino (2002/2003), Sydney (2007, 2017), Aspen (2011, 2012, 2013), Cabo San Lucas (2011/2012), Apulia (2012), Monte Carlo (2013, 2014, 2016, 2017), Abu Zabi (2014), Amsterdam (2014) oraz Paryż (2014). Moda na sukces jako przedostatnia amerykańska opera mydlana przeszła ze standardowej na wysoką rozdzielczość obrazu. 7 września 2011 wyemitowano pierwszy odcinek wyprodukowany w HD (odc. 6149). W Polsce, odcinek ten udostępniono 30 lipca 2015. Krytyka Opera mydlana skupia się na losach głównych postaci: Stephanie, Erica, Brooke, Ridge'a, Taylor oraz Thorne'a. Serial krytykowany jest jednak za mało rozwinięte wątki poboczne i zbytnie skupianie się na wąskiej grupie głównych postaci. W innych amerykańskich operach mydlanych rzadkością jest opowiadanie przez kilkanaście odcinków o tym samym wątku, co często zdarza się w Modzie na sukces. Wątki Krytyce poddawany jest też fakt zbyt szybkich zmian w fabule dotyczących związków postaci. Jednocześnie, wielu znanych krytyków, m.in. Carolyn Hinsey, wielokrotnie wspomina o nagłych zatrzymaniach rozwoju akcji i niespodziewanych zakończeniach wątków (tak jak to miało miejsce w 2003, w wątku romansu pomiędzy Bridget a Ridge'em). W serialu pojawiają się też często absurdalne wątki, które nie są możliwe w rzeczywistości. Najwięcej kontrowersji wzbudzają przypadki, gdzie powracają postacie, które uważano za nieżyjące. W 1994 i 2002 uznano za zmarłą Taylor Forrester (w 1994, samolot, którym miała lecieć rozbił się; w 2002, została śmiertelnie postrzelona); postać jednak powróciła kolejno w 1995 (gdy okazało się, że Taylor nie leciała samolotem i została uratowana przez księcia Omara Rashida) i 2005 (gdy wyszło na jaw, że Taylor nie umarła, a zapadła w śpiączkę; jej ciało wykradł książę Omar, w trumnie pozostawiając łudząco podobną, plastikową kukłę). Kolejnym przykładem takiego surrealistycznego powrotu jest wątek Macy Alexander, o której domniemano, że w 2000 zginęła w wyniku eksplozji samochodu. W 2003 okazało się, że wybuch wyrzucił ją z samochodu i dzięki temu przeżyła. W tym samym roku rzekomo zginęła również główna postać Mody na sukces – Ridge Forrester. Za zmarłego uznano go po wpadnięciu do rozpalonego pieca. Kilka odcinków później okazało się jednak, że Forrester przeżył, gdyż nie wpadł do pieca, tylko do komory na popiół i przez kilka dni był nieprzytomny. W 2005 Felicia Forrester wróciła do rodzinnego miasta z wiadomością, że nastąpił nawrót raka okrężnicy i wkrótce umrze. Forresterowie myśleli, że zmarła w ramionach matki. Jak się później okazało, Forresterówna odzyskała przytomność w karetce i przeżyła dzięki interwencji Stephanie. Kiedy w 1990 zmarła pierwsza żona Ridge'a, Caroline Spencer, William Bell chciał, aby w 1994 wróciła ze świata zmarłych. Odtwórczyni tej roli – Joanna Johnson – nie zgodziła się. Na ten sam pomysł wpadł Brad Bell, ale aktorka znów odmówiła. Krytyka niemal kazirodczych związków postaci Stosunkowo mała obsada zmusiła scenarzystów do stworzenia związków pomiędzy członkami rodzin połączonych powinowactwem. Dodatkowo, wiele wątków dotyczyło walk o partnera pomiędzy rodzeństwem lub dzieckiem i rodzicem. Postacie te nie są jednak spokrewnione biologicznie, gdyż w 2001 okazało się, że ojcem Ridge'a Forrestera jest Massimo Marone, a nie jak wcześniej uznawano, Eric Forrester. Przykłady tego typu związków: * Relacje Brooke Logan z mężczyznami z rodziny Forresterów: małżeństwa z Erikiem (1991–1993, 2005), Ridge'em (1994–1995; 1998, 2003–2004, 2004–2005, 2009, 2009–2011, 2012, 2018–) i Thorne'em (2001) oraz pocałunki z Thomasem (2010, 2011). * Romanse Brooke z jej ówczesnymi zięciami, Deaconem Sharpe'em (2001–2002) i Nickiem Marone (2005–2006), pocałunki, romans i zaręczyny ze szwagrem, Billem Spencerem (2012–2014, 2016) oraz seks z chłopakiem Hope, Oliverem (2010). * Relacje Donny Logan z mężczyznami z rodziny Forresterów: flirt z Ridge'em (2006), flirt i zaręczyny z Thorne'em (1989–1990, 2007) oraz małżeństwo z Erikiem (2008–2010). * Relacje Katie Logan z mężczyznami z rodziny Forresterów: zaręczyny z Ridge'em (2014) oraz flirt i małżeństwo z Thorne'em (2007, 2018–2019). * Relacje Katie Logan z mężczyznami z rodziny Spencerów: małżeństwa z Billem (2009–2013; 2015–2016) oraz romans i zaręczyny z jego synem, Wyattem (2017–2018). * Związki Erica Forrestera z Elizabeth Logan (przed emisją serialu; 1987–1988) i małżeństwa z jej córkami – Brooke (1991–1993, 2005) i Donną (2008–2010). * Pocałunki pomiędzy Ridge'em Forresterem a Bridget Forrester (2003, 2005), która w chwili swoich narodzin (1992) była uznana za jego córkę; potem udowodniono, że jej ojcem jest Eric (1996). Przez lata uważano Bridget i Ridge'a za przyrodnie rodzeństwo. Bridget była też jego pasierbicą, kiedy Ridge był mężem Brooke. * Związki Ridge'a z siostrami Logan: małżeństwa z Brooke (1994–1995; 1998, 2003–2004, 2004–2005, 2009, 2009–2011, 2012, 2018–), zaręczyny z Katie (2014) i flirt z Donną (2006). * Małżeństwa Ridge'a z Caroline Spencer (1990) i jej siostrzenicą, Caroline Jr (2015–2016). * Małżeństwa Nicka Marone z Bridget (2005–2006, 2008, 2009–2010), jej matką Brooke (2006–2007), a także romanse z siostrami Brooke – Katie (2008–2009) i Donną (2011–2012). * Związki Thorne'a Forrestera z siostrami Logan: małżeństwo z Brooke (2001), flirt i zaręczyny z Donną (1989–1990, 2007) oraz flirt i małżeństwo z Katie (2007, 2018–2019). * Związki Billa Spencera Juniora z siostrami Logan: małżeństwa z Katie (2009–2013; 2015–2016), flirt z Donną (2009) oraz romans i małżeństwo z Brooke (2012–2014, 2016, 2017–2018). * Związki Amber Moore z mężczyznami z rodziny Forresterów: małżeństwa z Rickiem (1999–2000, 2001–2003) i romanse z Thomasem (2005) oraz Marcusem (2011). * Związki Caroline Spencer Jr z mężczyznami z rodziny Forresterów: małżeństwa z Rickiem (2013–2015) i Ridge'em (2015–2016) oraz związek i jedna noc z Thomasem (2012, 2015). * Związek Ricka Forrestera z Phoebe Forrester (2007) oraz zaręczyny z jej matką – Taylor Hayes (2008) i siostrą – Steffy Forrester (2009). * Relacje Taylor Hayes z mężczyznami z rodziny Forresterów: małżeństwa z Ridge'em (1992–1995, 1998–2006), związek z Erikiem (2013), zaręczyny z Rickiem (2008) i zaręczyny oraz związki z Thorne'em (2006–2007, 2011–2012, 2014). * Relacje Taylor Hayes z mężczyznami z rodziny Loganów: flirt ze Stormem (1990–1991) oraz jedna noc ze Stephenem (2006). * Relacje Steffy Forrester z mężczyznami z rodziny Spencerów: pocałunki (2009, 2010, 2011) i seks (2017) z Billem oraz małżeństwa z jego synami, Liamem (2011–2012, 2013, 2017–2018) i Wyattem (2016–2017). * Małżeństwa Hope Logan z braćmi Spencer: Liamem (2012, 2018–2019) i Wyattem (2014–2015). * Romanse Quinn Fuller z Billem Spencerem (2014) i jego synem, Liamem (2016). * Małżeństwo Quinn z Erikiem Forresterem (2016–) i pocałunki z jego synem, Ridge'em (2017). * Związek Anthony'ego Armando z Sally Spectrą (1994) i zaręczyny z jej córką Macy Alexander (1994). * Małżeństwa Caroline Spencer z Thorne'em (1987–1989) i jego bratem, Ridge'em (1990). * Zaręczyny Jacqueline Marone z Erikiem (2005) i pocałunki z jego synem Rickiem (2010). * Flirt Karen Spencer z Ridge'em (1992) oraz zaręczyny z Thorne'em (1992–1993) i Connorem Davisem (1994). Jak się okazuje po latach (2012), Karen jest lesbijką i żoną Danielle Spencer. Mają razem córkę, Caroline. * Uczucia Margo Lynley wobec Erica i jej romans oraz pocałunki z Ridge'em (przed rozpoczęciem akcji serialu; 1987, 1988; młody Forrester był wówczas uważany za syna Erica). * Flirty Erica z jego byłą bratową Maggie Forrester (1996) oraz szwagierką Pamelą Douglas (2006). * Flirt Lauren Fenmore z Ridge'em (1997) i jej romans z Erikiem (1997). Zmiany w obsadzie Zmiany w obsadzie są stałym elementem serialu. W 30-letniej historii serialu wiele postaci było odgrywanych przez dwóch lub więcej aktorów, co często wywoływało sprzeciw odbiorców. Już w 1987 z obsady zniknęła Judith Baldwin – pierwsza odtwórczyni roli Beth Logan; zastąpiła ją Nancy Burnett. W roli seniorki rodu Loganów gościnnie wystąpiła też Marla Adams (1990–1991), a od 2008 do 2010 rolę Elizabeth grała Robin Riker. Kolejnym przykładem jest zmiana aktorki grającej postać Bridget Forrester, ze zdobywczyni Emmy, Jennifer Finnigan, na mniej znaną Emily Harrison. Zmiana ta nie była akceptowana przez widzów, więc postać ta szybko przestała występować często i aktorka występowała gościnnie. Błąd ten postanowiono naprawić, i rolę przejęła była gwiazda Żaru młodości, Ashley Jones, która pozostała w głównej obsadzie do listopada 2010. W grudniu 2013 Thorsten Kaye zastąpił Ronna Mossa w roli Ridge'a Forrestera. W Modzie na sukces było jednak wiele udanych zmian w obsadzie, np. przejęcie roli Thorne'a Forrestera przez Winsora Harmona, Felicii Forrester przez Lesli Kay, Stephena Logana przez Patricka Duffy i Kristen Forrester przez Tracy Melchior. Z kolei zmiana aktora grającego postać Ricka Forrestera, z Justina Torkildsena na aktora z Days of our Lives, Kyle'a Lowdera w 2007, wywołała mieszane uczucia. Lowder w styczniu 2011 odszedł z obsady, a od września 2011 do maja 2018 rolę Ricka ponownie odgrywał Jacob Young (wcześniej w latach 1997–1999). Kolejną wartą odnotowania zmianą było zastąpienie w 2007 Nancy Sloan, trzykrotną zdobywczynią Emmy, Heather Tom w roli Katie Logan, młodszej siostry Brooke i Donny. Heather Tom pierwszy raz pojawiła się w 2007 i gra w serialu do dziś. W listopadzie 2002 serial opuściła jedna z głównych postaci, Hunter Tylo, wcielająca się od 1990 w rolę dr Taylor Hayes Forrester. Powróciła jednak gościnnie w lutym i marcu 2004, a od maja 2005, powróciła do głównej obsady na stałe. We wrześniu 2012 obsadę opuścił Ronn Moss, który od początku istnienia serialu wcielał się w rolę Ridge'a Forrestera. W tym samym roku, kolejna aktorka z oryginalnej obsady – Susan Flannery, odtwórczyni roli Stephanie Douglas Forrester, podjęła decyzję o odejściu z serialu. W lipcu 2013 z serialu ponownie odeszła Hunter Tylo. Powróciła gościnnie kilkakrotnie w 2014 roku, by cztery lata później, w kwietniu 2018, znów stać się częścią obsady serialu. Susan Flannery oraz Ronn Moss należeli do czwórki aktorów oryginalnej obsady, grających w serialu od pierwszego odcinka. Obecnie, z tej obsady pozostała jedynie dwójka aktorów – John McCook (Eric) oraz Katherine Kelly Lang (Brooke). Jedynie postacie Susan oraz Johna nigdy nie zostały zastąpione przez innych aktorów. W marcu 2017, podczas obchodów 30-lecia istnienia serialu, John i Katherine zostali uhonorowani przez twórców, gdyż wówczas jako jedyni wcielali się w serialu od 1. odcinka. W serialu można również odnieść wrażenie, że dzieci starzeją się szybciej od swoich rodziców, ponieważ aktorzy dziecięcy, po upływie pewnego czasu, są zastępowani innymi, starszymi. Dorośli aktorzy zasadniczo się nie zmieniają. Zjawisko to jest nazywane SORAS. Oglądając serial można odnieść wrażenie, że czas płynie szybciej niż w rzeczywistości. Jednym z pierwszych takich przykładów jest postać Mary Warwick, która w serialu urodziła się w 1997, a w 2002 została obsadzona dorosłą aktorką, Courtnee Draper. Innym przykładem jest postać Hope Logan, która w serialu urodziła się w 2002, a od 2010 do 2015 była odgrywana przez pełnoletnią aktorkę, Kimberly Matulę. Również Alexandria Forrester, która urodziła się w serialu w 2004, od 2013 do 2015 była grana przed dorosłą aktorkę, Ashlyn Pearce. Moda na sukces w Polsce Osobny artykuł: * [[Moda na sukces w Polsce|''Moda na sukces w Polsce]] Crossovery, związki z Żarem młodości i innymi produkcjami Osobny artykuł: * [[Żar młodości|Żar młodości]] – jeden z odcinków serialu ''Świat według Bundych, nosi nazwę The Bald and the Beautiful ''(s. 3, odc. 7; 1989), która nawiązuje do oryginalnego tytułu ''Mody... - The Bold and the Beautiful. – w 1997, główna bohaterka serialu Pomoc domowa, spotyka Hunter Tylo (Taylor Hayes) oraz Barbarę Crampton (Maggie Forrester), podczas wizyty w studiu CBS (s. 4, odc. 24). – w 2009, Pamela Douglas i Donna Logan biorą udział w teleturnieju The Price is Right (odc. 5587 i 5588). – w 2009, na antenie TVN zadebiutowała parodia Mody na sukces, pt. Grzeszni i bogaci. Nawiązaniem do Mody... miały być imiona i nazwiska, takiej jak: Forreter, Łiljam, Tejlor czy Rik. Produkcja została wstrzymana po emisji 4 odcinków. – w 2012, Pamela Douglas i Nick Marone biorą udział w teleturnieju Let's Make a Deal (odc. 6241). – na przestrzeni lat, wielokrotnie epizodyczne role zagrali uczestnicy amerykańskiego show Big Brother. Kategoria:Moda na sukces